DDR Romance
by Te Inu Fighter
Summary: Zoro is at the acrcade and finds himself attracted to the DDR machine. But Zoro doesn't know how to dance. will Ace the DDR king  be able to teach Zoro a few dance steps? AceXZoro.


1**This is a one shot short story of DDR! I love DDR!!! Do you play DDR? I really suck!!! LOL but this is going to be cute!!! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, I don't own Zoro and or Ace. They all belong to the awesome Oda Sama!!! omg!! He's hot!**

The room was hot and filled with the noise of electronics and screaming of fun. Zoro walked through the arcade looking for any game that would catch his attention. None seemed to catch the seventeen year old's attention. He walked from game to game, giving each a glance but never giving them a chance to play them. All the games were the same. Car racing games, boat racing games, motorcycle races, Pac-man, Street Fighter, Jurassic Park, etc., all the same old games.

However! In the corner of the large arcade was a game Zoro had never seen before. The game was loud, bright, and bulky. It instantly caught his attention. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the man playing on the system mat.

He was tall, young but looked more older than Zoro himself. He had a black tangled wild mane that was shoulder length. He wore ripped faded midnight blue jeans that lay on his slender waist. His upper body consisted of a red vest that held snug to his chest. His arms were bare, showing off his muscles. His bare feet cruised quickly along the blinking arrows on the mat in perfect alignment with the cluttered mass of arrows scrolling up on the screen in front of him. Zoro watched in awe as the champion cleared the level with ease.

Zoro walked up to the machine and watched as the man started another round. This level had a faster beat and had more arrows, yet the man was still able to keep his rhythm. Zoro was in complete admiration of the man. The song stopped and large bold letters "CLEARED" appeared on the screen. The credits started to roll when the man turned and noticed Zoro staring up at him.

The man had a handsome freckled face. He was slightly perspiring but it did not distract from his cute smile he gave to the curious Zoro. "Do you wanna play?" the man asked in a persuasive tone. Zoro felt a little embarrassed. He really had no intention of playing but the way the man asked made it seem like he really wanted to now.

"But I've never played before." Said Zoro reluctantly.

"It's not that hard. I can teach you." The blacked haired man was leaning on the rail as he persuaded Zoro. "But.." Zoro began but got caught off, "I'll teach you." The man flashed a large smile. Zoro gave a weak smile and agreed to try out the new game.

"Great!" the man stood straight up and out reached one of his hands. "My name is Ace." the man now called Ace said with the same smile on. Zoro reached out his hand and met Ace's ,"Zoro".

Zoro took off his shoes and steeped onto the large flashing mat, watching Ace stand on the second mat preparing the system for a new game. "So how do I play it?" Zoro asked as Ace was still pressing buttons. "All you have to do is watch as the arrows scroll up on the screen and steep on the pad that matches it." Ace looked away from the screen to Zoro, "easy right?" Zoro nodded his head. It seemed pretty simple. "I'll start you off on an easy song." Ace clicked another button and the screen turned into a flashy background. Music started to play and Zoro watched as the arrows came up one by one. The first arrow pointed up and then down and then a left right combo hit the screen.

Ace watched as Zoro tried to match up the arrows, each attempt failing. "Get into the beat of the music." Ace instructed as Zoro missed more and more arrows. Zoro tried to listen to the advice but it really didn't do anything for him. Zoro looked to his left for only an instant to see Ace chuckling. Zoro felt his face turn red. He continued to play the game and when the last arrow hit the screen Zoro pressed it only earning himself a 'good.' The screen turned black along large bold letters spelling out ,"GAME OVER". Zoro scrunched up his face in detest.

He heard laughter and looked over at Ace. "Haha, wow you suck." Ace chuckled placing a hand on Zoro's shoulder.

"Leave me alone it was my first!" Ace chuckled again at the red faced Zoro.

"Don't worry, don't worry. I told you I would teach you didn't I?" Ace smiled again causing Zoro to look away. Zoro was embarrassed. He could not dance. He knew he couldn't dance, so why did he even try to play the game? Ace just made it look so easy.

Ace set the same song and the game started. The same arrows showed up on the screen. Up, down and then the left right combo.

"It's the same as last time."

"All the songs have a pattern depending on the beat." That made sense, they wouldn't have put the arrows in just random order. It had to match. Zoro started to see the pattern, but still missed most of them. "Ok you're starting to get it." Ace said giving Zoro encouragement.

Suddenly Zoro felt strong hands resting on his waist. "What the heck!" Zoro shouted veering around to glare at Ace.

"I'm just gonna help you." Ace said innocently raising his hands up off Zoro. Zoro gave a suspicious look before turning back to the screen. "The easiest way is to assign your feet to an arrow. Your right foot to up and right. Left foot to left and down." Ace kept his hands on Zoro's waist as Zoro continued to move his feet in the pattern. The new instructions did make it slightly more easier.

The song slightly quickened and more arrows scrolled up on the screen. Left, right, left right and up down combo came and with the new instructions, Zoro was able to get a great and two perfects. Zoro felt Ace's fingers tapping his side, "what are you doing?" Zoro asked slightly embarrassed from the contact.

"It's the beat of the song." Ace leaned into Zoro till he was in whispering distance. "Do you hear it?" Zoro got shivers from his voice. He felt Ace's fingers still tapping out the beat on his waist along with his voice drumming out the beat with his tongue in his ear. Again Zoro was feeling embarrassed yet relaxed with the contact of Ace and his body. Zoro moved his feet hitting the arrows at the right time till the song ended.

Zoro waited to see the "GAME OVER" scroll on the screen but instead he got a grade sheet. The letters scrolled giving him his new score. "Wow you got a C" Ace said. Still holding onto Zoro.

"That's good?" Zoro gave Ace a questionable look.

"Yeah for someone who just started you did really well." Ace gave Zoro another smile, this time getting one in return. Zoro felt the grip of the hands around his waist loosen and made there way to the machine control panel. "Let's try another song." Ace flipped through the long list of songs until he found one that would be easy for Zoro to do. "Do you want this song?" Ace asked Zoro. Zoro listened to the beat. It was fast. But he didn't mind, he wanted to challenge himself. He wanted to be like Ace. "Ok."

The screen turned flashy, the song started to play and the arrows scrolled up the screen. Zoro followed the game moving his feet to the fast beat. It was going really fast. Maybe he should have done a slower song. The pattern was left right combo and then a continuous right stomp. It then would be the left right combo then continuous left stomp. Zoro was having difficulty keeping up with it. All of a sudden it was a left, right, left right, right left, left that kept coming. Zoro kept missing most of them and couldn't keep to the beat.

Hands wrapped around his waist again, fingers tapping out the beat. "Hop from side to side." Ace said in an enthusiastic tone. Zoro couldn't help but smile at how much he was enjoying this. Zoro did as he was told but still had problems with getting all of them. The last arrow scrolled up but suddenly paused, causing Zoro to miss the final point. "It tricked me!" Zoro exclaimed pointing to the screen. Ace started to laugh, that one always gets me.

Zoro felt the hands resting on his hips, causing extreme warmness to flood Zoro's body. "Can I pick the next song?" Zoro asked looking at Ace unaware that his face turned red. "Of corse you can." Ace smiled again. Zoro went to go the control panel but never felt the hands release themselfs. _What is he doing?_ Zoro went to say something but stopped when he felt a hand slowly making its way to his pants.

"Ace?" Zoro asked with a surprised voice, but not quite loud enough to be heard over the sound of the music. He felt himself being pulled closer to the older man's body as arms tighten their grip. Zoro's heart began to pound forcefully in his chest. Zoro was now facing Ace and looked up at him with reddened cheeks, "A-Ace what are you doing?" Zoro asked in a quivering voice. Ace leaned his face so that he was just slightly touching cheeks whispering into his ear, "you're cute."

Zoro's face shot up in flames, "W-what!?" Zoro pushed away from Ace's body. His face was red and his heart was pounding. Zoro's surrounding seemed to disintegrate all around him. All he could focus on was Ace, all he could hear was Ace, there was Ace!. He felt sick.

"I said you're cute." Zoro gulped. Now what was he supposed to do? No one ever told him that. Especially a boy! Zoro felt his stomach turning and his whole body felt like a raging forest fire. He had to get out of there, and with out really thinking, that's what he did.

Zoro found himself out side catching his breath with the cool breeze ruffling his green hair. _What the hell was that? He-he said I was cute. _Zoro's face started to change to red once again. Zoro shook his head in attempt to remove the thought. Zoro gave on last look at the arcade and walked home.

When home Zoro tried to keep the memory away by not telling anyone about what happened. But it was in impossible task. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't erase the clip of a man telling him he was cute. The memory was burned into his mind, "your cute." _why the hell did he have to say that? _Zoro wondered as he lay in his bed, again thinking of the incident. _You can't just say that to someone. Especially if you just met them. _Zoro closed his eyes to try and catch sleep. _Why did I go over to that game in the first place? Was it because-_ Zoro stopped his thought. "It can't be."

Zoro woke up in the morning, prepared to go back to the arcade. He got dressed, wearing a green tank top under a white button up short sleeved shirt, and a pair of his favorite black jeans. Zoro walked to the arcade, taking a deep breath, he walked in. It was the familiar noise from all the other times. Games blasting, people having fun and again Zoro bypassed all those games and looked for the DDR machine.

Zoro was shocked to find the machine empty and unplayed. _It's still early. I'm sure he'll come. _Deciding to keep him self preoccupied, Zoro's bare feet walked onto the dance pad. _Now how do I work this thing? _Zoro pictured Ace touching the control panel, and did what he remembered. Zoro picked out a song and the game started.

Arrows came scrolling on the screen, and one by one Zoro hit the arrows matching perfectly to the rhythm and the beat of the music. When the song sped up Zoro had more difficulty getting perfect, but he did get good. When the level ended his score sheet popped up, giving him a C. Zoro smiled at the reward.

Zoro picked up a song for the next level and the next level after that, staying in the range of C-B. Zoro was learning fast. And with each level Zoro picked a harder song with a faster beat just to see how well he could do. After his third game Zoro felt sweat dripping down his forehead. The score sheet came up and he earned himself another C. Again Zoro was proud of himself.

"Wow. You learn fast." Zoro jumped at the familiar sound of the voice from behind him. "Ace?" Ace was leaning against the rail and smiling up at him. "So you came back. He I was worried I scared you off." Ace said in a half worried, half happy tone. Zoro said nothing, just looked at Ace. His black hair was still messy. Probably always was. He had on what looked like the same jeans again and a tight black long sleeved V-neck shirt.

"I'm sorry for running off like that. I was just freaked." Zoro looked away from Ace.

"Yeah sorry about that. I kinda have the habit of coming on to strong when there is a guy I like." I don't even ask if there gay, I just kinda make a move." Zoro looked at Ace. It became quite between the two. Zoro cleared his throat, "um," Zoro had slight red on his checks, "yesterday I came over to this game because..." Zoro took a short pause. "BecauseIthoughtyouwerecute." Zoro said in a muffled tone. Understanding what he had said, Ace started to blush.

"Wow..my gay-dar must have finally worked." Ace laughed at his own joke. Zoro watched as Ace took off his shoes and walked onto the dance pad. "Wanna make this our first date? Some game play and then lunch? All on you." Ace placed his hand on top of Zoro's short spiky green hair.

"You're cheep aren't you?" Zoro asked crossing his arms. Ace chuckled, "I'm just joking." Ace grabbed Zoro by the waist, wrapping his arms around his body, giving Zoro a hug. Zoro blushed and wrapped his arms around Ace's body. Zoro looked up at Ace and slightly opened his mouth welcoming Ace into a warm kiss. The first of many in their relationship.

**Is this my first One Piece I've uploaded? I can't remember. This idea is cheesy I know but it's so cute! Just popped up one day after a fun fun day at an amusement park with, that's right you guessed it, DDR! I'm so addicted to that game now. And I just wished I could be a quick learner like Zoro. ACEXZORO BABY!!! Soooooooo hot!!!**


End file.
